This invention relates in general to protective devices for animals, and more particularly to such devices as are constructed to be visible at night or in the dark.
It is well-known in the prior art to place collars on animals which have reflective strips or plates which have the ability to reflect light. Such collars are particularly useful at night to permit ease of location of the animal. A particular disadvantage of such a device is that the hair or fur of the animal tends to obscure the reflective strips or plates and to thereby substantially reduce the collar's total reflectivity.